A Golden Retriever's Promise
by cursedgirls13
Summary: "Yui never really cared for dogs much, ever since she was a little girl." (Yui Shishido x Tsukasa Mikuni)


**Hey, guys! I'm here with some Yui and Tsukasa stuffs. Haha. In all honesty, I think these two are a bit underrated. - Makoto**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Corpse Party.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Golden Retriever's Promise<em>**

Yui has never really cared for dogs much, ever since she was a little girl. The neighborhood dogs would always want to play with her, but that glint in their eye had her running away as fast as her stubby toddler legs could take her. They would chase after poor Yui until she ran into the safety of her mother's arms. Kyoko Shishido would smile brightly, scratching them on that special spot behind their ears, and the dogs would yip happily before trotting away with their tails wagging a furious wind behind them.

Monet has been her little pal back to when she first moved into her apartment. Yui had first spotted the beautiful blue feline as she walked by an animal shelter on her way to her first day to work as a teacher at Kisaragi Academy. She couldn't resist his cute little face any longer, and took him in; Monet being raised with loving care.

Then Tsukasa sauntered his way back into her life.

He's a veterinarian, which means he specializes in aiding miniscule hamsters to lumbering great danes. Being her boyfriend and all, Tsukasa wanted to show Yui his work. She just wants to see if he could actually make a living if he was on his own.

It's Monday afternoon, the time they had arranged when she gladly accepted Tsukasa's offer to see him work in action.

His office is small but cozy, she notices as she walks in. The bright chime of small bells indicates her arrival.

Yui notices a young man and an elderly one sitting in the waiting room. The younger without his fuzzy companion, reading a book, the older with his handsome black shiba inu relaxing on the cool tiles on his feet.

A young girl at the front desk looks up as Yui approaches. It looks like she's the only working at the moment.

"Hi! How may I help you?" the girl chirps with a smile.

"I'm actually here to see Dr. Mikuni," Yui says ironically with a small laugh. "If he's not busy at the moment." The girl brightens up considerably.

"You must be Ms. Shishido! He told me to keep an eye out for you," she says. "I'll go tell Dr. Mikuni right away."

"Thank you." The girl nods, heading into the back rooms through a door to the right, behind the front desk.

Yui brushes brown hair behind her ear and out of her face, waiting.

Soon, the girl comes back with haste in her step.

"He wants you to come on back," she says, before going to open the door that allows anyone from the waiting room to go into the back. Yui follows the girl through to a door near the entrance.

"Here you go, Ms. Shishido!"

"Thank you, dear." Yui smiles before entering the room.

Tsukasa greets her with a big warm hug, as he usually does, which she returns with a laugh.

"I missed you!" he exclaims happilyl.

"Aw, I missed you too," Yui says. She pecks his cheek as they pull away. Tsukasa beams before taking on a serious expression.

"Yui," he takes her hand gently, leading her to a metal table in the middle of the room, "I want you to meet Hiro."

A lovely golden retriever lies with his chin on the table, his big chocolate-brown eyes shyly watching as Yui and Tsukasa approach.

Despite her bad experience with dogs, Yui can't help but feel her heart melt as her own eyes meet Hiro's. Without really thinking, she reaches out her hand stopping it in front of the doggie's nose.

Hiro sniffs her fingertips tentatively, before nudging them and lifting up his chin, giving the woman consent to pet if she would like. So Yui lightly tickles under the golden retriever's soft, furry chin.

"What happened to him?" the brunette asks, not noticing any physical injuries.

Could dogs have emotional injuries?

"First off," Tsukasa starts, leaning against a counter with trays and latex gloves opposite to Yui, "dogs have emotions, too." He read her mind. "Hiro is here because of depression. Apparently, his mate was not too happpy about having pups, and she killed their whole entire litter. His owner doesn't want him anymore, either."

Hiro closes his eyes, enjoying the gentle scratches being placed behind his ear.

"You poor thing!" She looks up at Tsukasa with a curious expression upon her beautiful features. "Did you want to take him in?"

"How did you know?" They often read each other's minds. Yui thinks for a moment. She's always wondered what it would be like to have a dog, ever since she and Tsukasa moved into a house.

Yui nods, honestly not really giving it too much thought. "Sure, why not." Tsukasa brightens up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She smiles at his childlike excitement as he comes over to hug her gratefully. The orangette pulls away, keeping an arm around her waist.

"I'll be sure to prove that dogs are man's best friend," he promises, resting his head on her shoulder―Yui's heels give her a bit of leverage on Tsukasa.

"I'm sure you will, 'Kasa."


End file.
